1. Technical Field
This disclosure relates to conveying objects, and more particularly to loading and unloading freight.
2. Related Art
Loading parcels onto vessels or vehicles may be labor intensive. Loaders compensate for the static weight of freight and the dynamic forces generated by its movement. Dock design and trailer grades may complicate the process. The height, degree of inclination, or slope of a dock or a trailer and the link between them may affect the productivity, safety, and transportation costs of loading and unloading freight.
Since freight is often loaded and unloaded several times before it reaches a destination, it is susceptible to damage. In addition to the variable forces put on a load by its movement, there is often little consistency between loaders and handlers and loading and handling procedures. Loads that are stable under one process may lean, fall, or become damaged by another process. In spite of these outcomes, it is impractical to expect uniform control of the loading and handling processes of geographically disparate delivery systems.